


魔汤

by BookmarkofNYC



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Greece, Ancient Rome, Classics, M/M, Middle Ages
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookmarkofNYC/pseuds/BookmarkofNYC
Summary: Summary：历史架空（历史地理基本写实，不同时代乱炖一气）。ABO；国王🦁盾，小狼狗队2盾，钢铁玫瑰冬大三角。披着严肃外衣的狗血文学（不是）Warning：大三角，虽然两个盾都不ooc（拒绝四化Rating：NC-17灵感来源：瓦格纳歌剧《特雷斯坦和伊索尔德》、科普读物《伊索尔德的魔汤：春药的文化史》。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Iam fera Caesaribus Germania, totus ut orbis, victa potest flexo succebuisse genu. 或许凶悍的日耳曼和整个世界一样，已经被征服，向凯撒们卑躬屈膝。

—— 奥维德《哀歌集》（注释1）

故事发生在罗马帝国衰落不久的中世纪欧洲。

那时流传着一个神谕：在一个时代灰飞烟灭之后，在北方会有新的领袖站起来。

莱茵兰的史蒂文一世国王从小就被当成这样一位领袖。

罗杰斯家族兴起于公元前2世纪末。传说他们的祖先原本是这附近条顿森林里某位善良的勇士。有一次这位罗杰斯在一处密林的沼泽中救了身负重伤的战神马尔斯，战神赐福于他，甚至带他去阿奥尼参加诸神的宴席。数百年来，吟游诗人总是在唱着，在那次宴席上金发的密涅瓦（注释2）一眼就看上了这位罗杰斯，醉醺醺地对众人说：“看啊，我们天生一对！”

自此以后，每一位罗杰斯家的继承人都会得到一条神送来的祝愿。有的人信以为真，有的人嗤之以鼻。不过史蒂文一世坚信这一点，因为他自己小时候确实曾在梦里得到过神的启示。

“哈，又一个罗杰斯，”阿波罗站在Eurotas河畔（注释3），脸上带着笑意，“助你成就一番伟业。”史蒂文没料到他遇到的竟然是太阳神。据说当年给他父亲老罗杰斯带去神谕的是战神马尔斯。阿波罗停顿了一会儿，脸上的表情变幻莫测，然后他又笑了，轻声说：“你将会有一个儿子，他成全你，也背叛你。”阿波罗惜字如金，仿佛低吟浅唱。史蒂文几乎听不清他在说什么。他想问他话，梦便醒了。

史蒂文一世国王少年继位，在这分崩离析之际，励志于统一整个罗马帝国北部行省——斯拉夫人、巴伐利亚人、条顿人、萨克森人，甚至还有一部分高卢人。多年后，在一次他南下高卢征战凯旋而归的路途中，沿着莱茵河北上路过斯特拉斯堡，却遇到西哥特人的叛军。叛军杀死了当地的领主一家。史蒂文一世在搜索城堡废墟的时候，发现了一个躲藏在盥洗室里的少年。少年蜷缩在贴满红砖的墙角。他身材瘦小，一头金发稀稀拉拉地耷拉在脑袋上，但有一双如海蓝宝一样的眼睛。这让史蒂文一世恍如面对一面镜子，在里面看到了自己。

“我叫史蒂夫。”

那个少年战战巍巍地回答。

史蒂文一世国王常年征战，年过三十还未曾娶妻。诚然，他未曾遇到一个让他称心如意的Omega。倘若他真的和其他贵族老爷一样在十几岁就婚配的话，他的孩子说不定也和史蒂夫一般大。但是他更忌惮阿波罗的话，始终对娶妻生子有所顾忌。

大概是出于神的安排，亦是出于对这个男孩的同情，更出于私心——他很喜欢史蒂夫。史蒂文一世决定收养这个孩子。他们离开的时候，被西哥特人发现。国王力排众议保护这个少年，甚至不惜和叛军首领来了一次载入史册的决斗。他把少年带回莱茵兰的罗杰斯堡，送给他自己的姓氏，允许他使用和自己同源的名字。好歹不是他的亲生儿子，他侥幸地想，但他总得有个继承人。

随着小史蒂夫的长大，史蒂文一世时不时会想起那个梦里的神谕。所以他日复一日刻意教导史蒂夫做一个刚正不阿、勤勉正直的人。

年轻人总是成长的很快。五年后，史蒂夫已经成长为一个英勇忠诚的骑士，守护在养父身旁。孱弱的小男孩变成了潇洒的青年。人们都说他和国王的有七分相似，只是少了些威严，要是再多历练些年，蓄起胡须，肯定是另一个国王陛下。

与其说是父亲，史蒂夫更觉得国王更像是个值得敬畏的兄长。自从史蒂夫来到莱茵兰，便以守护家园为傲，以荣耀国王为荣。

有一次，他代表国王带兵向东征伐，几乎摧毁了大陆东部勾结在一起的两大势力——托密斯（注释4）国王皮尔斯和马其顿的公爵朗姆洛。皮尔斯曾答应把他的Omega养子詹姆斯许配给朗姆洛。可如今朗姆洛公爵身受重伤，皮尔斯国王下落不明，人们纷纷猜测，这段协议恐怕难以维系。

虽然战争胜利，但莱茵兰的部队也损失惨重。

史蒂夫身受重伤。他被找到的时候满身是血，躺在一条湍急的溪流边，水流拍打在岸边的石头上，然后四溅于他的身上。人们听不到他的心跳也闻不到他的呼吸，都以为他死了。军队连夜送信回莱茵兰，向国王询问如何处置王子殿下遗体。史蒂文一世非常伤心，回忆起史蒂夫这几年在他身边的种种，几乎无可指谪。

“他成全你。”他再一次想起了那个神谕。“也背叛你。”于是史蒂文一世下令，就在当地以水葬的形式安葬史蒂夫。

当时的人认为，一个人的魂魄若不归故土，那么他的灵和体就不得完整（注释5）。史蒂文一世虽然痛心，难以放下这几年的亦兄亦父的感情，但他更不希望史蒂夫有朝一日成为一个背叛者。（注释6）

他对自己游说了好久。最后他想，也罢，史蒂夫终究不是莱茵兰的人。他的故土已经被摧毁。即使带他回莱茵兰安葬也未必能得到神的祝福，索性让他的灵魂在天地之间自由自在地安家吧。

水葬的仪式并不繁琐，就是要把死去的人放在一只灵船上，顺着黑海的浪花一直漂流，直到岸上的人看不到那艘灵船为止。

葬礼朴素，只有将军山姆和一些存活下来的高级士兵参加。

山姆是两年前被史蒂文一世和史蒂夫从一个迦太基（注释7）旧部收编的雇佣军首领。山姆与史蒂夫非常要好，因为他觉得他和史蒂夫一样都是本没有家然后又找到了归属的人。他在北非，本也是个出身不错的骑士，结果机缘巧合随战火来到大陆，沦为亚平宁半岛上的奴隶。几年前他联合同胞反杀了他们的奴隶主，组成了一只无主的雇佣军。他们为了金银珠宝什么都干得出来，直到遇见了真诚待他的史蒂夫父子，才再一次找回属灵的忠诚。

葬礼这天早上没有往常肆虐的东风，没有喧嚣拍打的浪花，艳阳当空高照，目之所及丝毫没有悼念逝去者的悲哀。

“以全知全能的神以及莱茵兰国王史蒂文一世陛下之名，我，莱茵兰将军，迦太基的威尔逊，在此宣布王子史蒂夫的葬礼仪式开始。”

山姆的声音低沉颤抖，偶有停顿，似是哽咽。他穿着皮革背心，外罩银色盔甲，手里拿握着一把没有归鞘的长剑。那把剑是史蒂夫的遗物，剑鞘已经遗失了。而另一件武器，现在正和史蒂夫一起躺在船里。太阳照得山姆黝黑的皮肤发亮，更照得黑海本来暗淡的海水玲珑剔透。士兵们拉起船锚，灵船朝海里荡去。

山姆的眼泪顷刻间奔涌而出。载着史蒂夫的灵船正在内海上游荡。水流太平缓，迟迟地不愿将他带走。山姆一行人在托密斯的码头守望了将近一个上午，直到太阳照射在人们的头顶，才逐渐地看不见那艘灵船。

就在葬礼这天的晚上，这一带刮起北风。山姆和余下部队凯旋而返，可全军没有以往的士气高昂。步兵手上举着的红蓝底色上画着金狮的旗帜降到一半，这会儿更被吹得缠绕在旗杆上，看不见图案。

就这样，载着史蒂夫的灵船一路向南，顺流而下，穿过博思普鲁斯海峡，经流七天七夜，最后停靠在了爱琴海的一处礁石上。

TBC

一点注释（第一章稍微啰嗦多点）：

注释1：这句诗是古罗马作家奥维德来到托密斯（见注释4）之后的第二年写的，他被贬谪在那多年。之后引用的奥维德诗句，基本上都是在这里写的。  
注释2：密涅瓦，罗马体系中的智慧神，金发，对应希腊神话中的雅典娜。.  
注释3：阿波罗经常与同性情人雅辛托斯（斯巴达王子）一起在Eurotas附近游玩。  
注释4：罗马人称Tomis（托密斯），是塞包故乡罗马尼亚康斯坦察Constanta的古称。康斯坦察是多瑙河进入黑海的入海口。  
注释5：这是欧洲的一个传统——总觉得人要有所归属。不难发现，很多欧洲贵族姓氏都是地名，甚至直接冠以“某某地的谁谁谁”这样的。比如德国那些名字带“冯=Von”的贵族，再比如现今英国王室温莎家族。如今这一支英国王室原本是德国来的，温莎这个姓氏就是当年他们在二战期间，因为政治因素，以他们的住地Winsor地区为基准所更名而来的。这个传统，据说（道听途说）是希腊留下来的。俄狄浦斯王就曾经坐在台阶上，即使他已经贵为君王，依旧感慨他是个无主的人，因为他统治的地方不是他的故乡（害，实际上是┓( ´∀` )┏）。  
注释6：其实我想传达西方文学中和心理学中的经典的“弑父的传统”（借鉴自哈罗德·布鲁姆和弗洛伊德）。从《俄狄浦斯王》到《哈姆莱特》，无不在暗示这种情节。有压迫就有反抗，父难道没有一点防备之心吗？不过，文里的两个盾都是正直善良的好人，这点毋庸置疑，不ooc，所以越发难办有木有。此点也是这篇文的核心之一，我到后面的剧情中会再做详细解释。  
注释7：迦太基是北非重镇，Sam非洲裔嘛，就安排来自迦太基了。  
最后8，把我最喜欢的欧洲城堡——霍亨索伦城堡送给盾，这是文中罗杰斯堡的原型。盾太适合那种具有行军战士般古朴气质的堡垒了！  
9\. 【以下为瞎逼逼，可以不看】关于为什么要把Steve放在莱茵兰：首先，金发（害，日耳曼、亚利安，不解释了）。而莱茵兰自古以来就是非常有代表性的日耳曼地区之一。日耳曼其实是一个语言的概念，是在划归一群说日耳曼语的人。日耳曼人的概念其实比我们今天所知的德国人要宽泛的多得多，而这群人也有一些迁徙到了今天的英爱地区（比如耳熟能详的英格兰的昂格鲁撒克逊人）。漫画里美队是爱尔兰裔美国人（CE是爱尔兰+意大利），而爱尔兰人普遍被认为是凯尔特人的后裔。这个和日耳曼这个概念很相似的地方在于，凯尔特其实也是语言意义上的，并且是相对于罗马文明的大蛮族。害！反正都是三大蛮族，一家人（我胡说八道，没有逻辑没有实证，全是异想天开的脑内，写文能和瞎逼逼一样流畅就好了


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Est mihi sitque, precor, flavae tutela Minervae, navis et a picta casside nomen habet. 金发的密涅瓦将守护我航行，我的船舶也与她同名。

——奥维德《哀歌集》

大约在史蒂夫葬礼举行后的第三天，希腊国王塞拉斯（注释1）亲自把书信送到詹姆斯面前。

“赶快，看完烧掉。”

詹姆斯接过信件。泛黄的牛皮纸被水泡过，火漆被小心地撕开，又再次被合上。他有一种不好的预感：“是关于北方战争的吗？”

“你得另做打算了，詹姆斯”詹姆斯的舅舅塞拉斯皱着眉头说，“暂时留在这里——但是，”塞拉斯没有把话说完，眼神局促不安。“也罢，你先好好地到你生父的别院去住着。”

詹姆斯的心情比他预料的更加平静。他还没有阅读信件，不过塞拉斯已经把内容告诉他了。

詹姆斯其实心里清楚，他不过是皮尔斯的一个工具，或者说联姻的工具，因为他不是皮尔斯的亲生儿子。有的时候——虽然这种时候不多，但詹姆斯也会庆幸自己不是皮尔斯的亲生儿子。他手里捏着火漆蜡章开裂的信纸，意识到此时便是这样的时刻。

此刻，詹姆斯抱膝坐在悬崖上，望着海湾。雅典城邦的卫城是朝阳里的庞然大物，詹姆斯看见和煦的日光从神殿彩色的围廊间散播开来，里面的祭司们已经开始晨兴。

刹那间，他也希望自己可以在神殿里侍奉神明，旧时的众神也好，从东方来的唯一神也罢（注释2）；身着素袍，没有战乱；没有过去，没有未来。

在看不见的海湾那一头，托密斯是一个山林满地、海水冰凉的地方。那里是多瑙河进入黑海的入海口，是被河流冲积得平坦的沙土，是整个大陆东方最敏感的边界。

詹姆斯是个遗腹子。他的母亲怀着他从雅典改嫁到托密斯，却在生下他的那天早早撒手人寰。在詹姆斯还小的时候，每年最开心的事情就是回希腊探访母族的亲人。雅典的阳光和温暖与托密斯是不一样的，他的堂弟杰克·本杰明的命运与他的也是不一样的。杰克的父亲——雅典国王，和他的母亲是一母同胞的姐弟。

虽然舅舅不愿意提起，但詹姆斯大概能从雅典的智者们口中拼凑出当年的故事：他的父亲在与波斯的战争中牺牲，他的母亲在不知道怀孕的情况下匆匆远嫁。詹姆斯从小就知道这一点，所以他加倍努力。杰克可以睡到日上三竿，但他总是天不亮就到武场练习，然后花一上午的时间在雅典城的各个学园里听课。

在托密斯，Omega们只有机会接触到快被翻阅脱线的经书和诗篇。詹姆斯几经恳求皮尔斯才有机会习武。所以每次回到希腊，詹姆斯都把握每一分每一秒的机会去接触四方而来的先哲，听他们布道讲学。因为他觉得这些体验多多少少能填补一点空虚的灵魂。

神殿里传来一阵钟声。

詹姆斯回过头，发现时候已经不早，他应该回去了。他一手撑在岩石裸露的黄土上，支起身子站起来，在打道回府之前又看了一眼海湾的全貌。这片城郊的悬崖海岸是他的第二个家。远处热热闹闹的集市与他无关，惟有海天一色的景致在他面前伫立。

一群海鸥从远处的天边飞过，斜着滑向远方的一座小岛。

突然地，他看到悬崖下方的礁石间挂着一艘小船。对于一个在托密斯长大的孩子来说，那艘船的样子再熟悉不过。那是一艘托密斯当地的灵船。詹姆斯知道近月来那边的战事吃紧，能举行葬礼就是一件无比奢侈的事情。

詹姆斯反身顺着长着些许野草的小路跑下悬崖。他对这一带的地形很熟悉，如果要在这里举行战役，詹姆斯将会是最好的指挥官。比如哪里的山洞适合躲藏，哪里的石壁上有最多的树木，哪里的水深最浅，哪里的潮汐最甚，他统统了如指掌。

詹姆斯跑到岸边，徒手废了一番功夫，才把船推到沙滩上。

灵船里躺着一个身披战甲的金发青年。他的面色煞白，衣物潮湿，和死人没有区别。船板里积攒着海水，水里还有几只活蹦乱跳的飞鱼和小虾。它们聚集在船板的一侧，围绕着一块办立着的盾牌，发出啪嗒的水声。那盾牌像是个陪葬品。

詹姆斯心里清楚，这不是托密斯的人。先贤说，只有日耳曼尼亚的人才长一头金发，他们聚居在莱茵河一带。詹姆斯心中不安，小心地伸手，拨开积水，一阵凉意传导至指尖。水纹在他手边荡开，他看清楚了对方腰带上的雄狮徽章。那个徽章没有镶嵌任何珠宝，和那块被海水弄得有些锈蚀的盾牌一样朴素。

詹姆斯大概明白了，这人来自莱茵兰敌军，或许还是个有身份的人物。他对托密斯没有太深的感情，但也并没有倒戈的意思。不过神奇的是，他在看到眼前的人之后，心里竟然泛起一股怜悯和释然。

我终于解脱了，他想。

他不用面对养父和婚约，其实都要感谢那场战争。詹姆斯虽然有种难以言说的负罪感，但终究是觉得自己轻松了不少。

他想通知宫里，派人来帮忙，真正地安葬这位勇士。他听高卢游历来的学士讲过，北边的人都偏好把尸首埋葬在土壤里，尤其是神圣的橡树下。可是地中海沿岸找不到橡树，詹姆斯觉得只能委屈他长眠于附近一处油橄榄林里。

詹姆斯很少见这样长相的人。他的审美体系建立在深色毛发的大陆东岸人之上。他看着躺在船里的年轻人，鬼使神差地伸手抚摸上对方的脸颊。

这一摸，吓得他差点魂飞魄散，手指尖都被烫伤。

他还有温度和呼吸！

詹姆斯废了吃奶的劲把他从船里拖出来。

我也是个战士，他在心里默念。

他告诉自己不要胆怯，拨开了对方的衣物，仔细检查。詹姆斯发现他的腰侧有一处化脓的刀伤，瞬间明白了是怎么一回事。他脱下自己穿在软甲外的披风，把金发的青年盖住，让他静静躺在沙滩上，然后跑去一里外的树林里摘来蓖麻子、欧芹和野甘草。这人大概是被涂了蝙蝠血和曼德拉草油混制毒药的匕首刺伤，才仿佛死人一般昏迷不醒。詹姆斯又在海边捡来石子，磨碎几种植物的根茎，涂抹在史蒂夫的伤口上，然后把叶子里的水挤出来让他喝下。

陷入深度昏迷的人没有吞咽能力，药物的效果很慢，一直到正午都还没有苏醒的迹象。詹姆斯蹲在一边，心中忐忑不安，感觉自己正在天人交战。

就在他沉思的空挡，他看到金发的年轻人睫毛动了动，似乎要睁开眼睛。

史蒂夫刚睁眼便对上天上刺眼的太阳。光线弄得他完全无法睁开眼睛。詹姆斯觉得自己大意了，忙用手捂住他的双眼。

史蒂夫这才意识到身边有人，瞬间绷紧了神经，却使不上力气，想说话，却发不出声音。

“嘿，”詹姆斯小声吓唬他，“你的伤不轻，可别乱动。”

史蒂夫只记得他遭到了暗算，他的马背伏着他四处乱窜，最后掉进一片水域。后面的事史蒂夫就记不得了。

TBC

打个广告：我注册了微博，也叫纽约书简～欢迎来微博找我哦🥰

一点注释：

注释1：为什么要把托密斯和雅典绑在一起，让冬冬的母家是希腊呢，主要有两个原因：（1）希腊人从哪里来的，至今没有定论，但是一个普遍的观点是一波偏北方的骑士，或者说骑兵南下到巴尔干半岛最南端，建立了一些小而平等的政治组织。这里指的北方，就是如今的保加利亚、罗马尼亚等东欧地区（如图红圈）（2）从宗教和历史方面来说，希腊和罗马尼亚（包括文中托密斯）是同属于东正教的东罗马帝国范围。p.s.包是东正教的哦  
null  
注释2：古希腊罗马都是多神论体系，一神论是从东方来的。比如爱德华·吉本在《罗马帝国衰亡史》中就认为，基督教的传入是令罗马帝国不再罗马的原因。对于罗马和希腊而言，神话故事就是他们的历史，而一神论的进入撼动了一直以来的多神论根基。一般认为，人类宗教发展是途经了泛灵论（Animism）——多神论（Polytheism）——一神论（Monotheism）这样的过程。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quo Fortuna magis saevit, magis ipse resistis. 命运女神的心地越狠，你反抗的精神就越顽强。

—— 奥维德《黑海书简》

詹姆斯小时候回到希腊都住在王宫里。他那从未谋面的生父留给他母亲的遗产仅仅是城市外围的一座别院。中心地带的屋舍连片，而这个小院不与他们纠缠。院门口有一处空旷的平原，一直延伸到海边。屋背后是一面山丘，开满紫色的风信子，等旱季一到，整个背景变成黄绿一片。

詹姆斯把还未完全苏醒的史蒂夫藏在一架板车里，盖着麻布，在傍晚时分偷偷运进城中。

以往詹姆斯身边的侍从都会紧随左右，然而今晚是个例外，不同往昔。他压根没带几个人回雅典。而且仅有的些许随从，大概都听闻到关于皮尔斯国王的和朗姆洛公爵的消息，一个个如惊弓之鸟，趁着在外乡，各自散去了。

詹姆斯今年二十岁，有一双湖水般蓝的眸子，已经出类拔萃的个头衬托得他举止优雅。他毕竟是出身高贵的Omega。但是倘若你有幸走进他的卧室，就会发现墙壁上挂着各式各样的强弩和阔剑；倘若更有幸能亲临他的衣橱间，那里面收藏的铠甲一定能镇住见识广博的阿拉伯商人。这些铺陈和物件都是这些天刚从王宫的行囊里搬回来的。

史蒂夫在床上醒来，这一次周围的光线没有那么强烈。米黄的石墙上没有过多装饰，不像他在罗杰斯堡那镶着挂毯房间。他想翻身，却发现腰间缠着厚厚的绷带，难以弯折。史蒂夫抿了抿嘴唇，皮肤似乎没有那么干裂了。他侧卧在塌上，试图搜寻更多信息。

油灯的光晕打在墙上的武器上，使他的头脑清醒不少。他看到窗户外的天已经黑下来。门没有关紧。

然后史蒂夫察觉的一阵脚步声。

一个褐色头发的年轻人侧着用肩旁顶门进来，双手端着一个陶罐。

史蒂夫看着他。詹姆斯转过身来，也看见史蒂夫。

詹姆斯穿着一身花纹简单，但是袖口处镶着蓝色釉边的软甲，青色的底色像抹了油一样在灯光里闪烁，锋利地像裸露多年的山巅。史蒂夫从没有见过这样英俊的男子。当他走进房间之后，史蒂夫竟然还闻到甜甜的柠檬香油中点缀着胡椒辛辣的味道。一时间，他感到心里泛起从未有过的快乐，以及卑鄙拙劣的私欲——他不希望再有任何人能够闻到这种精美的信息素。

史蒂夫几乎可以确定这不是出于救命之恩的依赖，而是别的什么东西。在他眼里，史蒂文一世国王待他那种亦师亦友、如兄如父的关系，才叫救命之恩。

“感觉好些了吗？”

那双托帕石般的蓝眼带着笑意，正好与盔甲的颜色交相辉映。

史蒂夫点点头，他的声音还有些沙哑和茫然：“请问…这是哪里，还有，您是哪位？”

詹姆斯怀抱一个画着鹿纹饰的陶罐，罐子两侧的两只鹿角把手银光闪烁。

“这里是雅典。”

“什么？”

史蒂夫惊讶。

詹姆斯放下陶罐，随手拿过一旁柜边立着的盾牌。他从抽屉里找出一块松油和一块亚麻，提着盾到史蒂夫床前的椅子上坐下，翻过面端详盾牌背面镌刻的文字和图案，像是个玩弄兵器的行家。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，”詹姆斯用两只手指擦拭铭文缝隙里的污渍，“这是你的名字吗？”

被叫出名字的时候，史蒂夫心跳漏了一拍。他缓缓地点点头。这个Omega靠近之后，越发有种让史蒂夫心安的感觉。他鼓起勇气问：“我怎么会在雅典？”

詹姆斯停下手里的动作，偏过头来望向史蒂夫。作为一个养子，他必须学会察言观色。但是面前这个年轻的金发Alpha骑士似乎卸下了防备，也不知这是不是个好兆头。詹姆斯仔细地审视了一番史蒂夫的表情，说：“我是在一艘灵船里发现你的，你的同伴似乎以为你已经死了。”

史蒂夫听闻，皱着眉头低下头，似乎在思索。

詹姆斯笑着，探手到床边轻轻拍了拍史蒂夫露在被子外的手背。

“巴恩斯，”巴恩斯是詹姆斯生父的姓氏，“我叫…巴基，巴基·巴恩斯。”

史蒂夫的手上的青筋和联动的中指在詹姆斯的眼前以肉眼可见的幅度跳动了一下。Alpha迅速地抬头望他，温柔闪烁的眼神像南方丛林里的小狮子，又像北方冰原上的小狼，被住在小溪旁的狸猫咬了一口，还不敢还手。

“我只是一个流浪骑士。”

詹姆斯浅浅地笑着，手依旧轻轻附着在对方的皮肤上，他几乎可以感受到史蒂夫逐渐加速的心跳。他下午的时候早就研究了一番史蒂夫随身的物件，大概猜到了他的身份。詹姆斯本要成为托密斯和马其顿之间的纽带，如今又沦落在舅舅这里，还遇到了莱茵兰的继承人，想想也是讽刺。他早就厌倦了这种夹在多方之间被推来推去的感觉。可纵使他不往任何一方站队，也不敢贸然地让史蒂夫探底。

流浪骑士，这是詹姆斯一直向往但从未曾对人说过的职业。詹姆斯小时候去位于吕克昂神庙的学园听亚里士多德讲学，先生说上古时代还有很多Omega领袖，父系社会的崛起让Alpha们故意把他们的名字从史书上抹去了（注释1）。他当时就幻想，如果他可以选择，他宁愿生在那个更受人尊重的年代，像领导不列颠诸部落反抗罗马占领军的欧米伽将军布狄卡（注释2）那样，所向无敌。

詹姆斯几年前和杰克一起去看过罗马城的比武大会。来自各地的骑士们所持的青铜长剑迸裂粉碎。围观群众高声呼喊，都希望自己或自己支持的骑士能够进入最后的英雄名册。赛场外的盘口和赌注越开越大，唯独有一个关于欧米伽英雄的赌局好似一个滑稽的玩笑，鲜少有人下注。这个时代的欧米伽英雄屈指可数，据说最近的一位已经在大陆上消声灭迹了快二十年。

詹姆斯也想加入英雄名册，宫女们说他们都是最优秀的骑士。那时候他攒下的骑士行头相当时髦，就放在旅馆的房间里。但他并不能任性。倘若他真能一路过关斩将闯到最后，摘下头盔，让人知道这是托密斯的王子，那也便罢了。亦或者他真的一命呜呼，也顶多被人嘲笑是个不自量力的愚蠢Omega而已，过些年人们就会忘了。但如果他弄个满身伤痕，输掉比赛，还留着性命，那么他就会活生生地被他的养父钉在耻辱架上，永远地被人铭记。

TBC

一点注释：

1\. 注释1：虽然我们一般都认为亚里士多德是大哲学家（没错。不过除此之外，他的作品一大半以上都是关于生物和考古的。就借来编一编故事吧。

2\. 注释2：布狄卡是英格兰东英吉利亚地区古代爱西尼部落（爱西尼人）的王后和女王，她领导了不列颠诸部落对罗马占领军的起义。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vtere temporibus, quorum nunc munere freta es, Et patet in laudes area lata tuas. 抓住这个机会，它带来的馈赠是无垠的空间，里面盛满了对你的赞美。

—— 奥维德《哀歌集》

因为要养伤，史蒂夫在詹姆斯父亲的别院一住就是半个月。他的伤口已经开始愈合，脓血也不再溢出。

一天清晨，史蒂夫被屋外院子里叮当作响的声音弄醒。

他已经可以下床了。史蒂夫走到石砌的窗前，看到詹姆斯正在操练，忍不住喊道：“巴基，你的招式真漂亮。”

詹姆斯穿着褐色的皮革背心和锁子甲，内里空着白花花的肩膀。闻声他朝史蒂夫看过来，刚刚还在手里的短剑归鞘，留下尘土里的划痕。他不喜欢史蒂夫夸他漂亮，尤其是在对方知道自己是Omega的前提下。

“准备好了吗？”

他们约定好今天让史蒂夫出去透透气。史蒂夫兴奋地在窗前敲着指甲。他很快就可以真正进入久仰多年的雅典了。当他还是个小豆芽菜的时候，就听说这里没有寒冷的冬天，处处阳光明媚，建立着无数神庙和学园。地中海对岸和更远处神秘地带的商旅来来往往、络绎不绝。

他想出门。并不是说詹姆斯这些天对他不好，相反地，他非常享受躲他在屋子里时光。詹姆斯，也就是史蒂夫眼里的巴基，集勇敢与礼教于一身。巴基不仅娴熟地给他换药，还时不时夸赞他的伤口愈合迅速，体质过人。每每这时，史蒂夫几乎听不进他的赞美，只觉得心痒难耐，求他快点把手从自己的腰间离开才好。巴基向他整夜整夜地讲述各地的见闻，像个英雄史诗里的人物，这令史蒂夫羡慕不已。而史蒂夫又一面担心他的安危，在心里胡思乱想作为一个Omega骑士可能遇到的危险。

巴基，是他见过的最厉害的Omega，没有之一。

史蒂夫曾妄图暗示，作为Omega是否不太方便四处走动，结果被狠狠地瞪了一眼。

事实上，詹姆斯并没有什么游侠经历。大多数见闻都是他每次回雅典四处听学来的。

詹姆斯并不想欺骗史蒂夫，但是这些神奇的幻想只有对可靠的人才能说。史蒂夫就是这么一个人，他满足了詹姆斯对好友的一切诉求——正直、善良、懂得倾听。

而且，詹姆斯从没有想过一个Alpha能当成史蒂夫这样。

以往人们都说朗姆洛公爵是顶尖的Alpha贵族，所以詹姆斯理所应当地认为Alpha们都是那副样子。朗姆洛以前来托密斯参加会议，总会去看他。每到这些日子，詹姆斯只能早早地从练习场结束训练，或者被仆人从湖边的树荫下叫醒，回到自己的寝殿待命。朗姆洛公爵是个伟大的骑士，早在十五岁那年就进入了罗马的英雄名册，仅仅冲这一点詹姆斯就非常敬佩他了。可是除此之外，詹姆斯也找不到别的情感去描述他对于这位未婚夫的想法。朗姆洛总是会给他带去礼物，拉着他手，在窗边对着黑海的浪花，望着极目尽头，一边拨弄他的头发，一边把脸凑到他的耳边亲吻他的发丝。这让詹姆斯觉得慌乱和不安。他想起宫廷里传说的那些秽乱事，越发不敢撇过脸去看他的未婚夫。可面前只有汇成一色的海水的天空，他连该眼睛该看向哪里都毫无头绪。

但在史蒂夫面前，他觉得自己是自由的。他可以随意地编造故事，带着这个愚钝的Alpha一起云游四方。如果史蒂夫惹他不开心了，他可以随意地摆脸色，对方从不生气，反而知趣地向他示好。

詹姆斯也不明白他对史蒂夫究竟是怎样的情感，但他时常想，如果史蒂夫只是个普通人就好了。一想到史蒂夫这个傻乎乎的大块头竟然就是近两年名声大噪的莱茵兰王子，詹姆斯就觉得很生气。史蒂夫越是战功卓越，越是英姿过人，越是让詹姆斯感到惆怅。

“动作快点。”他看着在床前穿靴子的Alpha，不耐烦地说。史蒂夫刚才那句用了“漂亮”这个词的句子，还没有令他消气。

“马上就好，”史蒂夫轻轻弯着腰，系上皮靴的鞋带，他的一缕头发耷拉着额前，像是融化的黄金。

詹姆斯从一旁牵来一匹绛红色的骏马，让史蒂夫坐上去。

“你怎么办，”史蒂夫问，“我能走路。”

“摸摸她，”詹姆斯置若罔闻，示意史蒂夫跟自己的坐骑打个招呼，“她叫薇奥拉。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫不想被看得那么虚弱，他已经不是那个瘦得只剩下排骨的孩子了。他想叫詹姆斯一同骑马，可又没那个胆量。这就像是个小小的期望。而詹姆斯能够看穿他的心思。

“如果我累了，你就下来换我，怎么样？”

史蒂夫斟酌了片刻，勉强点点头。要是放在往常，史蒂夫绝对不会容忍这么没有风度的行为。歌谣里的好骑士们从不独自骑马，让Omega们行走在一侧。他们要么把Omega抱在怀里一块儿让马儿驮着，要么牵着缰绳让Omega坐在马上少些颠簸。

詹姆斯笑了笑，然后眯着眼睛望着朝阳打了个哈欠：“走吧。”

他们先去了山顶的卫城。史蒂夫望着那些五彩斑斓的塑像和金丝万缕的梁柱目瞪口呆（注释1），他从没有见过这么宽敞的方形神殿，他记忆中的神明的居所就是家乡那摆放着无数排座椅，头顶上无数个尖顶如高耸入云的主教座堂（注释2）。卫城脚下不远处就是通往王宫的干道，那里是詹姆斯在雅典最熟悉的地方，但他还没有笨到带史蒂夫去那里。

接着他们去了城郊的一座学园。他们从学园出来的时候已经是下午，打算在打道回府前逛逛埃及和阿拉伯商人合开的综合市场，顺便解决午餐。

史蒂夫牵着薇奥拉，和詹姆斯并排走在石砌的小路上，每一个摊贩都让他觉得奇妙。有钱人把手掌放在中国的丝绸上滑动，凶神恶煞的人口贩子把长相不一的奴隶捆在一起，店主们忙着把各样的金币和银币往腰间的兜里装。

走着走着，远处飘来一阵姜黄和海盐的味道。

“今天运气真好，”詹姆斯兴奋地说，“前面应该是印度商人来了。”

没走几步路，他们就看到市场附近的小广场上围着一群人，绕成一个圈子。香料的味道越来越浓。桌子上一排一排摆着麻布袋子装的各色干料，光是胡椒就有七八种颜色。

“巴基，”史蒂夫在詹姆斯身后悄声说，“我们回去吧。”

薇奥拉的马蹄踏了几下，鼻子里发出一阵喘气声，她的背上还挂着一袋新鲜的生蚝。

詹姆斯这才看到摊位边上的空地中，一个裹着头巾的深色皮肤男子正在盘弄一条蟒蛇。看起来他和买香料的印度商人是一道的。

詹姆斯朝史蒂夫感叹：“神啊，你看到了吗！”

史蒂夫没说话。他不喜欢蛇。

“你累了吗，”詹姆斯疑惑地问，“伤口还疼？”

史蒂夫赶紧摇头。

詹姆斯看了他一会儿，只听见那个包头巾的贩子开始吆喝下一位挑战者。一个穿着长袍的男人走上前去。他的发色很深，白底起五光十色花纹的重丝绸长袍十分惹眼。

他身旁的一名同样衣着光鲜的女子神情肃穆，透露着担忧。

“斯塔克先生，您确定吗？”

另一个随从打扮的少年焦急地喊。

那男人回头朝他们眨了下眼睛，伸手指了指一旁承载着百朵红玫瑰花束的方形篮子，然后立刻转身将商贩手里的蟒蛇扛在了肩上。人群惊呼。身着白袍的男子自如地接受围观者的欢呼，然后从花篮中拎出一束花，抛给人群中的同伴。

“我也去试试。”詹姆斯兴奋地说。

史蒂夫想拉住他，可他已经跑出去了。

“这是免费的吗？”詹姆斯指着那一篮子花问商贩。

“当然，”商贩爽快地回答，骄傲地看着那条绿底黑花的大家伙，“只要让他在你身上停留超过五个呼吸。”

商贩把蟒蛇交到他手上。詹姆斯感到一阵莫名的惊恐。他虽然在手抄本上看过这种无毒蛇的图绘，但他终究没触碰过真蛇。这条大家伙很重，滑溜溜的，来到他手臂上的时候直接把他的胳膊往下压了个半截。詹姆斯不敢乱动。但蛇却扭着颈子朝他探过来，它的蛇信吐出时发出“呲呲”的响声。全场观众都倒吸了一口气。

好在五个呼吸的时间很快就过去了。这种吸引人围观的售卖手段如果太失分寸反而就没了乐趣。

蟒蛇被归还到商贩手里的时候，尾巴扫在地上，落地的声音“啪”的一下，惊得一个小女孩叫了出来。

詹姆斯优雅地将右手放在胸前，给观众们鞠了个躬，然后转身去拿起一小束玫瑰花。

这时下一位想获得免费花束的群众已经走进了观众的视线。

“我真是太幸福了，”詹姆斯回到史蒂夫跟前，感觉自己像是一个从比武场上光荣获胜的真正骑士。

史蒂夫皱眉，拿出手帕帮他擦掉手臂上沾着的黏液。詹姆斯反过来拉着他的手，抢过缰绳往夕阳西下的方向走去。

“帮我一个忙好吗？”詹姆斯面带微笑，像史诗里记载的人物一样英气勃发。

太阳正在落山。而早上他们是迎着朝阳出发的。詹姆斯拉着史蒂夫拐进一个小巷。薇奥拉在巷子口站定，不打算往里走，仿佛是个哨兵。

“我早就想试试这个了…”詹姆斯兴奋又委屈地说。

史蒂夫靠在旁边药铺外墙的石壁上，感觉胸口的血流加速。

“亲爱的先生，”詹姆斯行了个标准的骑士礼，把红玫瑰单手送到史蒂夫面前，甜美的香气笼罩而来——他模仿那些Alpha骑士，说：“再伟大的胜利也不及你一半美丽。”

TBC

一点注释：

注释1：虽然我们现在见到的雅典卫城遗址是一片白茫茫的颜色，但是考古学家已经通过技术手段证实，鼎盛时期的帕特农神庙是五彩斑斓的。甚至在其建立之前，原址上就已经有过更古早的大型建筑，今天还留有遗址的神庙也是依托它的基底来建造的。不过这个神秘的建筑具体是什么人来造的、是用于什么活动，并不为人所知。  
null

注释2：北方的建筑风格与地中海沿岸不同，高大坚挺，直插云霄。比如文中，国王在斯特拉斯堡领主的家里找到的史蒂夫。斯特拉斯堡的主教座堂就是一个极具代表性的哥特式建筑。虽然不及科隆大教堂或者巴黎圣母院有名气，但是绝对是一个把哥特发挥到淋漓尽致的杰作。  
一眼望去，无法穷尽，无数尖顶，宛如生生不息的森林，非常震撼。  
p.s.有一种对哥特建筑的解释就是，它的造型是北方人对日耳曼森林的模仿，符合那一带的植被和地理特征。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章18禁

自从那天起，他们之间的关系就好像不太一样了。悸动就像没有规律的潮水一样时不时袭来。史蒂夫和詹姆斯各自心照不宣地在心里盘算。

在詹姆斯眼里，这份感情是不会有结果的，他甚至都不知道倘若史蒂夫知道他的身份，会不会立刻用刀剑割断他的脖子。

而史蒂夫却完全不这么想，他此时此刻几乎想入非非，料想着如何把詹姆斯带回到莱茵兰去，又为自己不敢贸然告诉他真实身份的怯懦而羞愧。

不过这一切，都被某天清晨宫里发来的一声传唤给搅乱了。

詹姆斯和史蒂夫都不知道，整个雅典城已经战战巍巍了一整夜。

塞拉斯阴沉着脸，斜眼睨着詹姆斯：“你知不知道你藏着的是谁？”

詹姆斯摇头。

花园里的鸟儿丝毫没有察觉屋内的氛围，还在叽叽喳喳个不停。

塞拉斯忍不住对近卫低声咆哮：“去把史蒂夫王子请到宫里…马上就去！”

“且慢！”詹姆斯装出忧虑的样子，想要表现得足够冷静，然而他的心脏正在火堆上接受炙烤。“史蒂夫王子并不知道我是谁，舅舅，您大可放心。”

塞拉斯走近他，咬着牙说：“有人发现了那艘灵船，詹姆斯，还有人看到了你和一个金发的男人在一块。”

他的表情拧在一起，颧骨高耸，鼻梁凸起，黑色卷发耷拉在耳侧。

“您这样派人去…请他到宫里，”詹姆斯温顺地说，“可能会让他起疑心。”

塞拉斯没有接话，他等着詹姆斯继续解释。詹姆斯稍微松了口气。

“请给我一点时间，我能处理好，我保证，”詹姆斯小声说，“我也想保全自己，舅舅。”

可这并不能让塞拉斯满意。

“一天，”他说，“明天过后我要告诉莱茵兰，我找到了他们的王子，否则夜长梦多。”

詹姆斯骑着薇奥拉沿小路飞奔向城郊的别院。丘陵上的小路崎岖不平，石子遍地，但薇奥拉没有任何怨言，带着她的主人穿梭于一颗颗矮橄榄树和灌木丛间，在正午之前回到了那个门口毫无装点的小院。

史蒂夫正坐在院子里的石凳上晒太阳，他的伤已经痊愈了。屋门口的台阶前丢弃着她的盾牌，石凳旁的小桌上摆着他刚卸下的铠甲。

“巴基，你去哪了？”史蒂夫见到门口有人，立刻站起来，有些责备地问他。

“薇奥拉早上天不亮就闹个不停，我带她出去溜了几圈，可能是要发情了。”  
詹姆斯勉强地说，嘴里还喘着粗气。他把责任都推到身边这无辜的马儿身上。史蒂夫闻见这个解释，脸上泛起一阵红色，点了点头。

这时，一天中最高的一抹太阳已经光临他的寒舍，晒得詹姆斯有些头晕，心里还泛起一阵莫名的惊恐。他伸手握住史蒂夫的手。史蒂夫露出不解的神情。史蒂夫被詹姆斯跌跌撞撞地拉近屋内。门口随意丢弃的盾牌被踩得“桄榔”一声响。

一切都要结束了，詹姆斯这么告诉自己。

“史蒂夫，”他一只手握住史蒂夫的手心，另一只手抬起抚摸他的脸颊，“你喜欢我，对吗？”

房里还留着草药的香味，阳光从巨大的窗户前射进来，灰尘在空气中洋溢。

过了很久，史蒂夫才喃喃地发出一声：”巴基…”

詹姆斯把脸凑到他眼前，眼神一直留着他的眼睛里。

史蒂夫闻到一股迷人的味道，不由地再一次红了脸，那感觉就像是在烧热的柠檬香油里煮进了今年新凝固好的羊奶奶糕。

“大人，您可曾见过Omega的裸体？”

在托密斯，Omega们的工作被限制在宫闱和闺中。詹姆斯回忆着在王宫里听来的下流桥段，握着史蒂夫的手去解开他的衣扣。

“等等，”史蒂夫反握住他的手，“你在做什么？”  
史蒂夫的心脏扑通扑通地跳，眼神飘忽不定。他当然见过Omega的裸体，那些随军的军妓和临时抢夺来的战利品，总是被扒光了衣服之后再也没机会穿上，哪怕是在寒冷的雪天里。虽然他一直以来如履薄冰，严守作为正直骑士的精神，不去触碰那些Omega。但是他还没有傻到不明白詹姆斯的意思。  
“你没见过？”  
史蒂夫点头也不是，摇头也不是。  
“今天过后你就不会再这么说了，”詹姆斯微笑，心里泛起一阵欢乐，这种快乐促使他更加释然地面对自己。很快就要结束了，他想。  
他放开史蒂夫的手，独自解开衬衫。詹姆斯花了很久时间，才缓缓地把胸前微微鼓起的厚实胸肌露出半截上延。  
“我说过，我已经二十岁了，比你还大一岁，史蒂夫。”詹姆斯牵着他的手，引领他把手指伸进领口，扫过紧实光滑的胸部，揉捏他左边的乳头。  
“你闹够了吗！”史蒂夫的声音很小，但铿锵有力，他的内心在飞速地与各路诸神对话，祈求他们能够赦免他一时的罪过。  
詹姆斯不闻不问，揪着史蒂夫的手指，扯开自己胸前的白色的衣袍。里面肉粉色的乳头露出，比那天詹姆斯赢来的玫瑰花还要娇嫩。  
“还满意吗，”他按着史蒂夫的手掌，示意他揉一揉，“大人。”  
史蒂夫被手心传来的触电般的愉悦和詹姆斯话语里的轻率震颤到了。他想制止他，但是更想就这么快乐地昏死过去。  
“真的可以吗，巴基？”  
“当然，”詹姆斯把额头抵上史蒂夫的，伸出舌头由下至上舔了一道史蒂夫的嘴唇，嬉笑着，“这算是我们的初吻了。”  
随后史蒂夫真正意义上地回吻他，照着他向往的伟大骑士的样子。他闭着眼睛，脑海里不断回放刚才瞧见的詹姆斯胸口的样子。他甚至不敢相信他的眼睛。但他不得不相信他的手指，他的手指还停留在詹姆斯的乳头上。  
“你是不是早就想玩它们了？”詹姆斯也卷起眼睛，史蒂夫的手正在他的指导下婆娑他的身体。他边说边把空闲的手放到史蒂夫紧俏的屁股上。还好他脱掉了铠甲，詹姆斯心想。随即他轻轻按住史蒂夫的臀，对方的裤裆硬生生地摩擦上詹姆斯的大腿根部，让他感受他的Alpha有多么坚硬。詹姆斯感觉史蒂夫下一秒就可能射出来。  
“如果您是渔夫，大人，”詹姆斯拉开史蒂夫腰带的细绳，把布料往下拉扯，“那么我的身体就是即将开猎的渔场。”  
史蒂夫发出一声叹息。勃起的巨物从裤子里跳出来，凶悍的样子弄得詹姆斯移不开眼。暗红色的皮肤上冒着经络，一跳一跳地，像活生生的东西。

太大了，詹姆斯在心里感叹。  
他发疯似的搂住史蒂夫的脖子，张开腿，把一只腿绕上史蒂夫的大腿，在Alpha的腿上摩擦他的搔穴，甚至不惜把史蒂夫裸露在外的几把晾在一边。  
“哦！就是这样，天哪，史蒂夫，”詹姆斯这次是真的、发自内心地浪叫，完全不是从哪听来的骚话，“快帮帮我，如果你就这样进来我肯定会死的。”  
Alpha的额前满是汗水，金色的头发乱七八糟。史蒂夫闻言，急忙隔着裤子用手指揉捏按压詹姆斯下体的小穴，连同附近的软肉一同握在手心里。  
“疼，太疼了，”詹姆斯感觉自己就像是被棒槌拍打的衣物，纵然他自傲于是一个伟大的骑士，但他毕竟没有操练过那里的肌肉，“你以为还是在捏乳房吗！”  
史蒂夫连忙缩开手，满脸都是委屈：“对不起。”  
詹姆斯舍不得责怪他：“轻一点。”他的手也来到两腿间，感受史蒂夫的力道，然后用自己的手指拨乱反正。不一会，詹姆斯感觉一切都变得湿漉漉的。他的裤裆上有一团深色的水渍。  
史蒂夫一手搂住他的腰，另一只手还不忘戳着流水的搔穴。  
“接下来都靠您了，大人，”詹姆斯头脑一片空白，凭着本能胡说八道，“我能做的只有迎接您。”  
史蒂夫低下头，朝他露在外面的乳头上亲了一大口。然后托着他的背，把詹姆斯放到一边石砌的塌上。詹姆斯还没来得及翻个身，史蒂夫就已经压在他身上了。詹姆斯眼看着史蒂夫的手指轻颤，那可是连盾牌都操作自如的战士的手啊！史蒂夫执盾的手缓缓捏住那根巨大的红色肉棒，把手指移动到低端稳住它的方向，把它轻轻贴上詹姆斯的下体湿热的地带。  
“哦，史蒂夫，”二者相触的那一刻，詹姆斯的软肉忍不住收缩了一下。  
史蒂夫心里满是苦楚，他觉得自己不再是个正人君子了。可是他最喜欢的巴基鼓励他，信任他。他在心里暗暗发誓，他一定要永远善待这个Omega。他们总会在一起的，哪怕身份悬殊，他也会想办法让史蒂文一世国王祝福他们的婚事。一想到这里，史蒂夫便像是受到异教的鼓舞般，猛烈地抽插起来。  
詹姆斯发出一阵痛苦的呻吟，他比自己想象中还要紧张。他听到史蒂夫的呼吸越来越急促，每一次抽插都比上一次凶狠。而史蒂夫丝毫没有察觉自己的疼痛。  
“史蒂夫，”他用最后的理智喊他，“史蒂夫，别射在我里面。”  
史蒂夫放缓了速度，安慰般地低下头吻他，但却把下体埋得更深。  
“好。”  
詹姆斯的身体适应地快。没过多久，他就开始祈祷史蒂夫可以持续地更久一点，好让他也爽快地更久一些。  
“史蒂夫，没错，哦…”他不假思索地呼唤，“你可以..可以射在我嘴里。”  
年轻的Alpha不知轻重，一边像炮筒里的活塞一样顶他，一边把两根手指伸进詹姆斯的口腔里，确认那里能不能包裹住他的下身。  
詹姆斯被压榨地连呻吟声都发不出，但他还能听到声音。Alpha开始发出一阵阵的低吼，来自肺部深处。他下面正吃着的大屌鼓胀。  
“你怎么了？”  
Alpha额前掉下几根金色的碎发，随着律动摇晃。史蒂夫感觉自己此刻就像个酒袋，只要再一挤压就会喷出一堆浓郁的东西来。他赶忙抽出，片刻间，一堆白色的爆浆喷得Omega好看的脸蛋上、光滑的脖子上比比皆是。  
史蒂夫趴下来，温柔地抱住詹姆斯的脑袋，亲吻他的额头。

詹姆斯如释重负。  
他想，那么多厚重的精液如果射在身体里，肯定是要怀孕的。可他不能怀孕。即使他如此喜欢史蒂夫，他也不能。  
他准备真正地去四处游历，找个地方隐居起来，就像他所期待的，夏日晴朗，没有战乱，没有过去，也没有未来。所以此时此刻，他只想与史蒂夫不计代价地缠绵。


	6. Chapter 6

远处的山林中传来一声狼嚎，随着风来到五里地外罗杰斯山上的城堡中。那声音像一个刺客，绕过一节节楞堡，最后来到城堡的中庭游走。

此时，只有堡垒南边塔楼的书房还灯火通明。

宫相弗瑞伯爵独自站在国王书房的窗前。他往下望着高大的石柱，不安地等待国王回来。圆形书房的石墙是浅赭石色的巨大石块，没有过多装饰，不似其余那些挂着画像和毛毯的房间。这间顶楼的书房，是整间城堡里除了那条通往山体中央的地下密道（注释1）之外最挡不住严寒的地方。要是寒冬季节，佣人们都相互推脱来这里打扫的任务。

橡木雕花的木门处传来一声响。

“这么晚了，大人不该早点休息，怎么会跑来找我呢？”

国王刚刚从山下的军营上山来。伴随着他脱下头盔的动作，壁炉的光从他的背后打来，形成一道剪影似的光晕。

冰冷的墙壁已经被炉火烤温，摇曳的油灯已经烧了半盏，焦虑的宫相已经等候多时。

“陛下。”

弗瑞从上着铁网的窗户前转身，背离夜色。史蒂文一世点头示意他就坐，他看见弗瑞手里拿着一封信函，是阿拉伯人制作的羊皮纸，像是官文。这种材料在北方是无比金贵的，要是贸易来，恐怕在运输路上就被强盗给掳走。

史蒂文一世朝他的手上扫了不过一秒，但弗瑞还是看到了。国王把象征身份的金狮头盔放在书桌上，问道：“这次是关于什么？”

夜色已经降临许久，但宫相不惜耽误国王睡眠的时间也要禀报此事。

“陛下，”弗瑞从一旁的座椅上站起来，走到他跟前，把信件递到书桌上，羊皮纸很脆弱，折痕清晰可见，“史蒂夫殿下，似乎还活着。”

史蒂文一世深吸了一口屋内介于冷暖之间的空气：“你再说一遍？”

“似乎有人在雅典找到了殿下，”弗瑞解释，“这是塞拉斯国王的来信。”

金棕色的胡须修饰国王的脸庞，但是修试不了他眼里的神态。史蒂文一世眨了眨眼，拾起信件。塞拉斯在信件里把中毒和灵船的事描述地绘声绘色，却只一笔带过那把史蒂夫救上岸的无名骑士。

“还有谁知道这件事？”

“我第一时间来向您禀告，陛下。”

“快让他回来，”他沉下心，耐着急速跳动的脉搏，伸手拍了拍宫相的肩旁，补充道：“派人去接他。”

史蒂夫在海里究竟怎么活下来的，没有人知道。但史蒂文一世大概是最在乎史蒂夫生死的人。看到塞拉斯的信，他这些日子里一直缠绕于心的负罪感又苦涩地冒出来。他想，看来神终究饶恕了他的私心。他无数次遥想那艘载着史蒂夫的船是否会撞上礁石，会不会被潮水倾覆，最后变成一具沉在海里的肿胀尸体。

“还有一事，陛下。”

他垂眼望着桌案，还没来得及换回迷失的思绪，弗瑞就抛出了另一个难题。

“探子说，皮尔斯已经回托密斯了。”

史蒂文一世抬起头，思索了片刻：“几分可靠？”

“九成九，”弗瑞坚定的说。

“他身边还有多少人，”国王皱着眉问他，“已经回到宫里了吗？”

“消息是五天前送出的，这会估计回去了，他身边人倒是不多，陛下。”

若是从前，皮尔斯的兵力联合起马其顿的朗姆洛，足以让人忌惮。这让他又想起史蒂夫，于是对宫相抱怨，“路途遥远，明天早上就安排人去希腊，让山姆去。”

书房外传来一阵敲门声。

“进来。”国王对着门口喊。侍女端进来两碗燕麦粥。弗瑞站在桌前，看着侍女亦步亦趋地把宵夜端进来，再完完全全地退出门去。

弗瑞拉过一旁的椅子坐下，没有被皮带吊着的那只手臂放在国王的书桌边缘，佝偻着腰杆小声低语：“皮尔斯似乎想把他那Omega儿子嫁到莱茵兰。”

“他的养子，”史蒂文一世国王微微一笑，“曾经许配给朗姆洛公爵的那位。”

虽然皮尔斯对外宣称詹姆斯就是他的亲生儿子，但是没有什么能够瞒得过真正的贵族世家。

“正是。”

屋子里渐渐暖了起来。国王松了松软甲的顶扣，露出脖颈处米色的贴身棉衣，在暖悠悠的灯光里，正好搭配他金棕色的头发和胡须。

“大人，”国王开口，“您怎么看？”

“公允地说，这并非只有益于托密斯。”据说那位詹姆斯王子风度翩翩，能文能武，又是希腊国王的外甥。虽然并没有多少人见过他，但仅仅凭借道听徒说，就让他在整个大陆的Alpha贵族圈中声名大噪。

史蒂文一世等着他的宫相继续往下说。他当然明白联姻是一个化解矛盾的好方法。

弗瑞犹忆得当初受封于老罗杰斯国王的场景。当年他从汪达尔人的集中营里逃脱出来，想逃去个安稳富裕的地界，于是藏在运送肉禽去埃及的船舱底下，却不料船只遇到风浪，一路被迂回到欧洲。可上岸的道路被西哥特人封锁，他侥幸从码头的沙滩上逃进一旁的树林。整整三个月，他一路向着北极星的方向走，只有松鼠和树皮可做食物。当他遇到莱茵兰的军队时，才知道所到之处已经是阿尔卑斯山的南麓了。

“陛下，我是看着您长大的，”宫相诚惶诚恐地说，“即使有益于政局，我也不会劝您冒这个险。”

罗杰斯家族蒙旧日诸神恩宠，是莱茵兰的统治者，日后甚至可能是整个大陆的统治者。这一点一直为世人口口相传。但是弗瑞是极少知道那个阿波罗神谕的人。他也深知史蒂文一世顾忌此事。有一次他陪同年轻的国王翻过阿尔卑斯山，沿河远游，途经南方封臣的领地。那儿的领主从一个威尼斯贵族商人那搞来了几个褐发蓝眼的Omega。有男有女，各个都美得异于常人。年轻的国王在宴会上被那些个主动宽衣解带的Omega撩拨得面红耳赤，不知道怎么拒绝，最后还是弗瑞找了个由头把他救出来。

史蒂文一世了然地笑了，他静静地看着弗瑞，早就猜出了对方心里勾画出的画面。

“话虽如此，”国王的语气里带着戏谑，他的心情不错，而且他早就不是那个稚嫩的少年了，“可是放过这个机会，再让他人有机可乘，岂不可惜？”

“您在说什么，”弗瑞脸色阴沉，“您忘了太阳神怎么对您说的吗！”

国王笑了笑：“大人怎么会还对此耿耿于怀？”

弗瑞只觉得心里迸发出一股怒意，无法爆发。他惊讶于冷静理智的国王竟然说出这种话来，好似要轻而易举地，让多年来如履薄冰般避开神谕的努力付之一炬。

“罢了罢了，我只是玩笑罢了，”史蒂文一世国王笑得出了声，那笑声回荡在砌成圆形的堡垒里。弗瑞稍微松了口气，瞪了他一眼。

“我还有史蒂夫，让史蒂夫娶他不就得了。”

接着他放声大笑，那是一种全然放松没有装饰的自然快意。

——————————————-

希腊的公函发出后，没几天塞拉斯就接到了日耳曼秃鹰的来信。虚脱的鸟禽经过长途的跋涉，几乎奄奄一息。

史蒂文一世国王在信里由衷感谢了塞拉斯的帮助，并要求他立刻安排人护送已经伤愈的王子启程，威尔逊将军会在路上与他回合。信件里还特别提到了，请史蒂夫速归，国王有要事相商。

而自从初尝禁果之后，史蒂夫和詹姆斯就像古时罗马城外开了闸的水库。

一天清晨，他们刚刚结束完新一轮交战，詹姆斯红着脸对他说：“我太饿了，要去洗个澡，然后出去买些吃的，家里的存粮都空了。”

“再来一次不行吗？”史蒂夫不顾颜面地搂着他撒娇。

“不行，史蒂夫，”詹姆斯眼里满是不舍，泫然欲泣，“真的不行。”

史蒂夫看着恋人漂亮的脸蛋，全当他是身体吃不消，于是只好作罢。

金灿灿的热源从东方升起来，弯刀般的残月从西方落下去。就在昨天晚上，有只白鸽从宫廷里给他带来悲伤的消息：他们明日便会来请莱茵兰的王子进宫，然后送他回北方。詹姆斯倘若再沉迷其中，那便是自欺欺人了。

所以昨夜他让金发的Alpha把他按在床上，狠狠地占有他，主动异常，不同往日。詹姆斯第一次体会到寓言故事中那些面对末日的游子是何感受。他觉得自己就像是个油灯将枯的老者，再也没有未来可言。

所以当宫里来人邀请史蒂夫进宫的时候，詹姆斯并没有过于激动。他过去几日都保持着和塞拉斯的书信往来，他总是趁史蒂夫睡着之后去偷看那些信件。

“别让他知道你是谁，詹姆斯，舅舅是为你好。”

这是昨晚那封信的落款。

塞拉斯要他表现出合理的惊讶，可终究塞拉斯不知道他们真正的关系。那些佯装不认识国王外甥的禁卫军推开他家的大门，詹姆斯还试图与他们据理力争。直到史蒂夫承认自己的身份，詹姆斯在惊讶之余，还努力让自己显示出些许遭到背叛的悲伤。

这令史蒂夫羞愧万分，他觉得自己是个卑鄙小人，他欺骗了世界上最好的Omega。

“请容我与我的好友道别。”

这时史蒂夫对禁卫军说的第一句话。他阅读了禁卫军长官带来的密函，再三确认其中的内容没有捏造，确实出自史蒂文一世国王之手。史蒂夫是个谦逊有礼的年轻人，这时他严肃地像个自知命不久矣的老头。

詹姆斯皱着眉头看着他，用一种看待背叛者的眼神。旋即他去马厩牵出薇奥拉，骑着她狂奔而出。史蒂夫只好跟上。大病初愈的人不可能赶得上马匹。詹姆斯回头看了他一眼，风声太快，他听不见史蒂夫的呼喊声。 他知道这是他与史蒂夫最后的告别了，他的心里没有任何怨恨，反倒只有伤感。可他不能仅仅表现出伤感，要让史蒂夫觉得一切都合情合理，倒不如就借着这个机会让他最后任性一把。

詹姆斯没有跑太远，他顾忌史蒂夫的身体。他来到院后的一处山包前，在低缓的山坡上放慢脚步，从此地看去，别院小得成了一个圆点。

史蒂夫跟上来，满脸通红。“巴基，”他弯腰扶着大腿，“对不起。”

詹姆斯没有从马上下来，也没有说话，更没有看他一眼。

史蒂夫抬起身子，他的腿软得像野草，几乎打着颤走了两三步才到薇奥拉跟前。史蒂夫已经习惯了战争和打斗，徒步追赶一段敌人对他来说并不难，但是刚才这段距离却像是给他戴上了镣铐。他伸手抚上薇奥拉的脖子，轻轻安抚喘气的马儿，生怕她也和主人一样厌弃自己。

詹姆斯依旧神情愤怒，但好歹没有一弯腰抬手给他一耳光。史蒂夫想即使詹姆斯要打他，他也不会移动半分。

“巴基，”他缓缓的开口，放在詹姆斯薇奥拉脖子上，离詹姆斯的腿只有一个拳头的距离，“我并不想骗你，我只是…”

“不用解释了，”巴基眯着眼睛，“骗子。”

我们都是骗子，詹姆斯惆怅地想。

“我发誓，我再也不会欺骗你。”史蒂夫沉下心回想这些天的相处，他从没相过自己会做出这样的事来，越发自责。“巴基，我只是太享受和你在一起的时光，什么都不用想，我感觉我们都是真实的。”

这年头，对着神发誓的人多了。皮尔斯就经常对盟友许诺誓言，可也反悔了不少。

“巴基，”史蒂夫拉住他的手，一人马上一人马下的高低差让这个姿势难受，“跟我一起回莱茵兰好吗？”

回莱茵兰？等着被绞死还是砍头。可还没等詹姆斯在心里自嘲完毕，他就感觉一股生气勃勃的力量强行将他从薇奥拉背上抱了下来。詹姆斯惊恐万分，但他忘了挣扎。“你干什么！”

“我…我这会儿没有什么能给你的，但是莱茵兰，我是说罗杰斯堡有，”史蒂夫抓住他的腰，语无伦次。詹姆斯颤抖着看着他，闻着Alpha熟悉的味道。

“我的国王，也就是我的养父，在信里说有要事让我速回，”史蒂夫低下头，小声说，“我必须回去。”

“你是我的责任，巴基，”史蒂夫近身吻了吻他，而他又忘了反抗，“虽然这么说是在亵渎你，但是…”他顿了顿，“但是，你能嫁给我吗？”

詹姆斯的大脑空白地像是北方冰原上的积雪地，没有脚印也没有屋佘。他本只希望能够再多跟史蒂夫独处片刻，那就够了。

“你如此喜欢游历，能否也把这次北上的经历当成一次冒险呢，巴基？”

从没有人像史蒂夫这样了解他，还有在乎他。他几乎都快说出那个肯定的词语了。

初生的太阳照拂在二人的身上，凉风把北方而来的空气卷入领口。

“不，”詹姆斯摇摇头。

史蒂夫的身体骤然僵硬，连搂着他的动作都摇摇欲坠。

不，我不能去，即使我爱他，但是我不能去。詹姆斯在心里告诫自己。但他委实不愿再多伤害眼前这个可怜的Alpha。他是我第一个Alpha，詹姆斯想，也是最后一个。

“这次我就不跟你回去了，”詹姆斯笑起来，郑重地搂住他的腰，就像在迎接一片暴风雨前的海洋——他终究还是不忍心伤害史蒂夫，“你先回去处理你的事情，我等你来接我，好吗？”

笨蛋，我才是骗子。

看着Alpha的笑意在脸上扩散开，詹姆斯如是想。


End file.
